


Safe

by bubbleteatasteslikehappiness



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Abuse from Roommate, Alana is a lesbian and she’s a gay rights activist hell yeah, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, Kleinsen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sexual Assault, This sounds like a rlly angsty fic but it gets better I promise, Zoe is ace and aro, bc fuck you, evan is bi, jared is gay, m/m - Freeform, maybe smut later on, mild homophobia, slow-burn, threatened rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteatasteslikehappiness/pseuds/bubbleteatasteslikehappiness
Summary: Evan starts university, and it’s not going well at all. He needs help, otherwise he’s not gonna make it.





	1. I’m Not Gonna Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m really excited about writing this fanfic. I’ll try to update as often as possible, probably every other day? I have the general plot planned out but I haven’t wrote shit yet, so idk how many chapters it’ll be. Expect maybe above 10 but under 20? Ok, cool, hope y’all enjoy.

“Ok honey, you’ve got your pills right?” My mom gave me a beaming smile that shined in comparison to the dull greys and pale greens of the room.

“Yeah… I’ve got pills.” I said, gripping the brown leather strap of the duffel bag that was swung over my shoulder; my other hand holding a light blue suitcase.

As ridiculously un-manly it was, I love pastel colors. They always eased my mind; plus, they reminded me of nature, the sky and clouds, the grass and the sun.

“Alright… I’m gonna miss you a lot…” Mom looked at me with her dark brown eyes that were framed by her slight wrinkles and heavy eyebags from years of working extra shifts.

“I’ll miss you too, Mom, but we already had this whole talk when I got out of the car when I was gonna unpack my stuff myself… but then you insisted on helping me with the boxes…” I chuckled, trying to make light of the conversation. 

Truth is, I’ll miss her so much, but, I didn’t want to admit it right now, because I know I would turn into an emotional mess and my roommate could walk in at anytime. That would be a very embarrassing first impression, wouldn’t it? Especially for the person I’ll be spending another 4 years with, if I don’t switch buildings, which usually costs a ton of money to do anyway so I probably won’t ever.

“Okay, honey… I’ll miss you, though.” She leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek with her lips. 

She walked to the exit at the other side of the room. A room which was surprisingly large for just a dorm kitchen and living room, it was probably the size of our actual kitchen back at home. Maybe it just seems large right now because there’s nothing on the white carpet other than beer stains and a worn-down couch.

“Text me when you can!” Mom gave a final wave and shut the door with a click. 

Just like that, my last shred of home and comfort was gone.

I’m left here, in this unknown place with thousands of other students who probably are excited for a new experience and friends but I’m just here. About to cry because my mom left me alone, even though I am literally already 18.

I bite the inside of my cheek and clenched my fists, I kept all my limbs stiff. It took everything in me to not collapse and fall into a nervous breakdown. 

Did I take my pills yet today? I mean, I know the danger of taking more than the prescribed amount per day but there’s no way I’m acting like this and I didn’t take pills yet. Right? I should take them. I should definitely take them.

I picked up my boxes and moved them to my small separate bedroom in the dorm. When I finally moved all my stuff to my bedroom, I unzipped my duffel bag and grabbed a water bottle and my pill bottle. I had to move to my bedroom to make sure no one walked in on me taking these. Last thing I needed my roommate to know about was my clinical illness. I swallowed down the pills and sighed. I settled my pills on my desk that was pre-placed there by whoever was here before me. 

I flopped down on my bed and examined my surroundings. The dorm was probably the size of a bathroom, an exceptionally small bathroom, at that. Well, it was a safe-place that was separated from the outside world and other people and that’s all that matters to me. I stared at the blank, white ceiling and let my hands rest on my stomach.

I think I let the idea that I was ‘shielded’ from everyone else get to my head (the door wasn’t even locked, what was I thinking?), which is probably why I was so shocked when the door was slammed open by a tall brown haired boy, his hair slicked to the right side. 

He was wearing a red cap with a baseball team logo and a white tank top with these huge and wayyy too loose gym shorts. 

Oh God, I can already tell we won’t get along.

I propped myself up on one elbow and watched him, he scanned the room like a police dog sniffing for drugs, he growled, “Ugh, this one isn’t my bedroom, fucking christ.”

His gaze finally landed on me, and I have never felt like someone’s eyes could murder me on their own. My breath quickens, but I just breathe through my nose in hopes that he won’t notice, I was overheating and I really, really, just wanted to jump out the window, even though we are on the 6th floor. 

He throws his hands in the air in a ‘are you serious’ way, “I thought this couldn’t get any worse but my roommate is a blond haired, blue-eyed, white boy who’s wearing a light blue hoodie with a flower print?” His face contorted into more and more of a disgusted scowl with every single thing he said to describe me. 

He didn’t actually, but I felt like he had just spat on my face. He hissed, “Fucking twink.” And the door was shut with a loud bang, and I would’ve sworn the bed shook.

Wow, gay-related insults hurt even more now that I’ve figured out I’m bisexual. Fun.

I was still frozen in the same position and I couldn’t bring it to myself to move. I felt warm tears stream down my face, I held a quivering hand to my cheeks. I didn’t even know they had started forming, but they wouldn’t stop coming and they definitely won’t now. My arm weakened and I fell on the bed, sideways. I wasn’t sobbing uncontrollably like I usually do, just silent tears as I took unsteady breaths in and out. My whole body was shivering and shaking, and I could barely manage to bring my knees to my chin. I shoved my face right between my knees and let the tears just flow. 

I’m all alone. No friends to contact for comfort, but since when did I have any, anyway? Tests and exams to study for day and night with no moral support. An entirely different state miles away from home, and the only communication I’ll have for most of the next 4 years is with my homophobic asshole of a roomate. 4 years. I let out a sob. I need help right now, I’m not gonna make it. I’m not gonna make it at all.


	2. That Was Disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, Y’ALL: This is the chapter in the fanfic that has sexual assault and threatens of rape. If you’re sensitive to that sort of thing please skip this chapter and if u want a brief rundown of what happened just ask in the comments and I’ll summarize. Ok, thanks and bye!

I threw a plain light blue hoodie over my very loose and soft white t-shirt. It was my favorite t-shirt now, my favorite t-shirt used to be my blue striped polo because it was comfy and I thought the blue complimented my eyes. But, ever since then I can’t help but look at it and get sick from the bad memories it carries with it. 

My breathing stopped. All those horrible, terrible memories- I stop my train of thought right there. I take a long breath in and out and started to name off 5 things I could see, 4 things I could feel, 3 things I could hear, 2 things I could taste and 1 thing I could smell. That’s what my therapist taught me to do when bad memories came back to haunt me, it helps to bring me back to reality, according to him. 

The distinct, loud thoughts that were screaming of the past, the Connor Project, are gone, but there were still a few quieter thoughts that lingered, whispering in the back of my head. I still think about the Connor Project sometimes. When I lie awake at night, restless, I think about what life could’ve been if I kept lying. Maybe I would still have a relationship with Zoe, maybe we

would turn the Connor Project into a huge worldwide charity, maybe Jared would still be talking to me and maybe people other than my mother would still love me. 

But.

I sighed and swung my duffel bag over my shoulder. 

That’s not the world I’m living in. The world I’m living in right now is a world where I’m leaving my dorm at 5 AM to walk to the campus for breakfast because my roommate is really terrifying and homophobic. 

I quickly whipped on a brown scarf before opening my bedroom door and starting to head for the exit of our dorm.

I’m not so sure if I exactly like this world.

I walked through campus with my head down and earbuds on, playing Ease My Mind by Ben Platt. It was still kinda dark out, dark enough for them to still have the streetlights on, but light enough so that the sky was a dark blue and not black. I checked my phone to look at Google Maps, I was about 5 minutes away from the cafeteria by now. Once I get there, I’ll have 2 hours and 45 minutes before my first class starts, what the hell am I going to even do there?

“Hey! You, the pretty one.” I heard a gruff man’s voice cat-call from a distance behind me. 

I paused my music. Fucking cat-callers. I really hope whichever girl he’s cat-calling just ignores him. 

“Hey. I’m fucking talking to you.” He barked again. 

Goddamn, he is persistent, who the hell else is even up at this time? Even as a bystander I feel uncomfortable. 

Wait. I turned my head from side to side frantically, no one else is walking other than me right now. Oh, fuck no. Fuck no.

I quickened my pace to a jog, but tried to make it seamless. I kept my head down low, watching my feet. Jesus Christ, why the hell did they never teach boys what to do in this situation. 

And I heard the footsteps coming from behind me slowly growing near. No, no, no, I’m not letting this happen to me. Fuck the subtlety, I thought to myself and started booking it and sprinting down the red brick pathway. 

And before I could even realize it or take in what was happening, a strong, firm fist grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to an alleyway. I panicked, hyperventilating and my heart ready to just die from exhaustion at any moment. I struggled against his firm grip but he was unphased. I hadn’t even looked up at his face yet, and really, I didn’t want to. 

He finally had me way far back in the alley where everyone else wouldn’t see us. I was about to throw a punch at his face with my free hand but he grabbed both my wrists in one hand and my chin in another. 

I had to make eye-contact with him as he tilted my chin up. His face had douchebag football-player written all over it. I still didn’t say a thing, I just kept hyperventilating with no shame at this point. 

He slowly leaned down to my ear,  _no, fuck I hate this stop, no, no, let me go,_ and he muttered right in my fucking ear, “Why’d you ignore me, pretty boy?”  _Don’t fucking call me that, my name is Evan._

“Didn’t your mother teach you to not run away from good opportunities?” And he laid his tounge on the spot on my neck right below my ear and slowly draggged it down. 

I hate this, this is so uncomfortable, his breath is too hot and his body is too close and I hate  his _wet, gross, fucking saliva_ on my skin. 

“S-stop. Stop, stop, stop. Please, I just want to leave-“ I begged, tears sprung to my eyes. 

He let go of my chin and put a hand through my hair and curled a finger around a strand, “Wow, you have such a pretty voice, I’d love to hear you scream my name in that voice.” And he fucking grinded our hips together.  **That was fucking disgusting.**

The tears started rolling down my face now, making a mess all over my hoodie, since he took off my scarf when he decided it wasn’t useful to his task. 

I hate this and I hate him so much,  _I’m not a fucking object,_ I don’t want this just let go of me. 

And with all the voice left I could muster I screamed, “HELP!” From faraway, at the opening of the alleyway, I saw the figure of someone who stopped for a moment, wondering if they heard something. 

The man took his tounge, that was already at my collarbones, off my skin, he glared at me with knives, “I said I wanted you to scream but I said my name, not for help.” He gritted his teeth and put both of his gross, heavy hands on my shoulders, “So be a good _slut_ and stay quiet.” His grip on my shoulders tightened, “And I won’t hesitate to hurt you if you don’-“ “HELP, PLEASE!” 

I screamed even louder as I stared at the person who had halted in front of the alley way, over this disgusting man’s shoulder. I saw the person move and start to run towards me and that was all the hope I needed. 

But, fast as that person turned to start running, the man took me by my forearms and didn’t push, but threw me to the hard, cold concrete ground. 

My ears were ringing, I could feel liquid pouring out of the back of my head, it was definitely blood, and I could barely hear him say through my muffled hearing and the ringing, “I told you to stay fucking quiet. I know that whores like you are dumb but goddamn.”

He pressed a foot on to my stomach, slowly but firmly pressing farther into my soft stomach. Slowly. Torturing me. 

I am gonna die in the hands of a rapist. I really am gonna die in the hands of the worst person I have ever met. But just before I was going to admit defeat I heard steps from far down the alley getting closer, and when the footsteps were close to us, I heard someone shout, “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM.” 

And an entire laptop getting thrown at the man’s torso by the sharp edge of it. A huge hard cover book followed and the rapist winced in pain and he finally backed off and took his shoe off my stomach. I took a breath of fresh air. 

“I HAVE TONS OF OTHER BOOKS HERE, TOO, BECAUSE I SIGNED UP FOR TOO MANY GODDAMN COURSES.” The voice shouted, that voice sounded familiar for some reason. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that I wasn’t going to die. I slowly, and with all my might sat up. 

Everything hurt. I sat up against the brick wall and everything was really really blurry through both the tears and being thrown at concrete at full force. 

I saw whoever the guy who had saved me was holding out a phone, accusingly, at the man who had assaulted me,“I HAVE EVIDENCE FOR THE COPS, AND I CAN CALL THEM RIGHT FUCKING NOW. OH WAIT, I ALREADY CALLED THEM. YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN, BITCH.” 

The guy threw another hard-cover book at the rapist. The man was about to start booking it before the cops came but the cops were already there at the entrance of the alley with their guns held at ready.

The guy who saved me started running towards me in frantic steps. “Oh my God, are you ok? Don’t worry there’s an ambulance on the way and….” 

He slowly kneeled down and looked at me closer. “Evan?” He muttered. 

“Holy shit… what the hell did he do to you.” He put a hand over his mouth. 

I blinked a few times, and wiped the tears out of my face with my hoodie sleeve. His face slowly came into focus. 

He had… black rectangle glasses, really fucked up brown hair and a jacket over a graphic t-shirt. 

“Evan. It’s me, Jared.” Jared put a hand on my shoulder, carefully. 

“Th-thanks I…” And before I can say any more I faint from absolute exhaustion.


	3. Bandage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I have to add a summary? I’m too lazy tbh, just read it, it’s not that long lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m a bit late to update this.

My eyes began to flutter open, and the blurred shapes of my environment slowly started to take shape. 

I looked up at the low ceiling, it had blaring fluorescent lights that were arranged in bars. I tilted my head ever so slightly to the side I saw a clean table and a few medicines and surgery tools scattered about. 

I’m in a hospital?... What happened?

I was lying back at an angle in a stiff white hospital bed, I slowly started to sit back up. 

Ow, hell, my core hurts, and my back, and my arm, and shoulder, and my head, “What the hell happened?” I muttered to myself and tilted my head down at my shoulder. 

I rubbed my forearm, it was sore and it ached to move it. “You don’t remember?” A voice quietly asked from the corner of the room.

I perked my head up at the voice. I saw Jared taking up two seats, sitting in one of the seats sideways, his legs swung over the armrest of his chair. 

Oh god, Jared? I haven’t talked to him ever since he called me an asshole for throwing him away like trash after he helped me with the emails. I gulped, his presence itself gives me anxiety, what does he think of me now?- 

“Evan, you were assaulted by a guy on your way to the campus.” I choked, the memories flooded back to me in vivid detail: the guy’s rough voice, his tight grip, his gross actions.... I shivered, and squeezed my eyes shut. 

I could tell Jared was uncomfortable telling me that, guessing from how he was looking at his nails and not my face. I did that a lot when I didn’t wanna talk to people about something, too.

“What a fucking idiot. I’ll make him pay.” Jared raised his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh, his fists clenched. 

He swung his legs off the arm-rest, and onto the floor, his Adidas running shoes hitting the floor with a click. 

“So... why am I here?” I asked. “And...why are you...” I faltered.

Why are you, Jared Kleinman, the last goddamn person I want to see right now ever, here with me in a hospital? Why did it have to be him? It could’ve been a stranger, and I hate strangers; it would’ve been better than someone who fucking HATES ME, and for good reason at that. 

“....here.” I said after about a 5 second pause. 

“Evan, I was the one who called the cops for you....” 

“Oh. Right.” I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, I was really being a dick now wasn’t I?

Last impression he had of me was me shouting at him and being selfish, and now I’m completely pushing aside the fact that he saved my life. Once again, why oh why does it have to be Jared who helped me. 

“Wait, why didn’t you leave?” I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. 

“You’re in the same year as I am, it’s your first day in your freshman year of college, Jared. You-you really should be at school right now... You could’ve just-just left me, uh, here, you already saved my... life... and all that. And you still just sat here waiting for me to wake up? J-Jared why would you... after everything I....” I trailed off, and took heavy breaths in and out. 

I gripped on my arm tightly with my opposite hand, tightly, unconsciously kind of hugging myself. I looked down at the bed.

I tried my best to keep my cool this entire conversation, but I really just let it all out right now... didn’t I. God, I can’t just control myself for one second. Not. One. Second. 

I dug my nails into my skin in frustration. I was still looking down when I heard a chair squeak as it slid across the floor right next to my bed. 

“Evan, look. Look at me” Jared snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, and I unsurely looked up at him, now sitting besides me. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and no, I’m not forgiving you right now about that; but I had to do something when I see someone I knew for almost all my life being assaulted. That’s just a necessity.” Jared shrugged, as if what he did for me was nothing.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re still waiting here, though...” I muttered. 

“Oh....” Jared flushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck. 

“The doctors needed to check your body for scars, bruises and such, bandage up anything that needed to be, but they didn’t know if you’d want someone that you didn’t know to be touching your bare skin after everything that just happened.” Jared explained, I nodded following along. 

Jared continued, “So, they asked me if you had any really close friends, lovers, or family members nearby that he would feel comfortable with that sort of thing with. I told them that your mom was living in a different state that was hours away. And when I told them I was your.... ‘friend’... they decided that there should be nothing wrong with me doing that.” 

Jared fiddled with his fingers and gritted his teeth awkwardly. I’ve never seen Jared so weirdly nervous and awkward before, but he had all the reason to be awkward right now... 

“I’m sorry that it’s me, it’s just...” He sighed, and we said in unison,

“I’m really your only option.” Jared said.

“You’re really my only option.” I said.

“I.... so... do I have to take my shirt off?...” I said turning red. 

“Yeah... sorry.” Jared chewed his lip and looked to the side. 

I closed my eyes and let out a big exhale, before taking my shirt off and folding it neatly right in front of me on the bed. 

I felt really weirdly vulnerable not wearing my shirt in such an open, public, unfamiliar place, and the frigid temperature of the hospital didn’t help much either. 

I shivered. 

“Okay, I... I need to check your front first.” Jared said quietly, he stood up from his chair. 

He put a hand on my shoulder and tilted me back a bit. 

I take back whatever I said about the hospital temperature being really cold, because all of the sudden I feel overheated.

I could really REALLY feel myself sweating like the nervous wreck I am when he started scanning over my chest and stomach, god this is so awkward. 

I felt sweat drip down my neck and it was even worse because now it was obvious that I was sweating from the weird situation because I’m not wearing my goddamn shirt. 

After a few moments of Jared standing there in an eternity of silence while he looked at me, up-and-down, he shattered the quiet with, “O-ok now that that’s over, uh.” 

He put his hand on my very sweaty now back and gently leaned me back forward, I was sitting up now, but bent over just enough so that I was sulking. He walked over to face my back, I turned my head over my shoulder to watch him. 

Jared squinted his eyes with his hand to his chin, examining my back as if he was an actual professional. Suddenly his eyes widened and I felt his fingers lightly brush against my back, I whimpered and took my head off my shoulder, my face in front of me now. 

I looked down, facing away from the light, “Please don’t touch me.” 

“Shit. Sorry, Evan, I really don’t want to touch you or anything but I need to bandage a part of your back. It’s bleeding.” Jared sighed. 

“Yeah... it’s fine. I’ll be fine Jared, you don’t need to try harder than you already are.” I lied, quietly. 

“Look,” Jared walked over to the door of the hospital room and took a red drawstring bag off a hook on the door. 

He rustled his hand around in the bag. He held whatever it was, closed in his fist. 

Jared walked back over to me and held his fist open in front of him, “Ok, this is dumb and really childish but just take it; I don’t know what else to really do in this situation-“ 

“S-so you give me a lollipop?-“ 

“Shut up, and take it.” Jared tore off the paper and stuck it in my mouth with no questions. 

I flushed a bit red, that’s uncharacteristically cute for Jared to just keep candy in a bag. 

Jared walked over to the drawers at the left side of my bed and searched for bandages. 

“Why do you have lollipops in your bag anyway?” I said with the red lollipop in my cheek as I talked. 

“Found it,” Jared said to himself with a sigh of relief as he took out the bandages from a drawer. 

“And also, it’s because I have a sweet tooth.” Jared put bluntly as he walked back to me. 

I turned to him in shock, “Oh, wow, I never took you as a... sweet tooth person.” 

Jared rolled his eyes as he unrolled some of the bandage and tore off part of it, “Yeah no, I’m on a diet Hansen, I only eat the souls of the innocent on weekends now.” I snorted. 

“I’m just gonna try to put this over your wound, ok?” He put down the roll of bandage on the drawer. 

“Or-or I can put it on myself it’s fine, I’ll be able to do it.” I actually have no idea if I’d be able to do that, but I just really wanted to be avoided being touched by anyone’s hands right now. I don’t know why... it just feels too much like what happened earlier. 

“I....” Jared paused and lowered his hands. 

“You can try, Evan, but if you need help just ask me.” He dropped the bandage in front of me. 

I picked up the bandage and attempted to stick it on my back, and I think I got the wound. 

“Is it still bleeding?...” I asked and turned my back to Jared. 

“No. You got the wound, it’s fine.” Jared said, nodding. 

“Jesus Christ....” He said and put his forehead in one of his hands. 

“Jared? Are you okay?” I questioned, concerned. 

“I’m fine Evan, but you’re not.” Jared lifted his head from his hand, “You’re not fine, at all.”

“Jared-“ 

“God, I’m gonna kill that guy, I should’ve stabbed him right then and there. This is terrible, you can’t even bare anyone touching you even when you’re bleeding; I... I can’t believe he fucking did that to you.” Jared gritted his teeth. 

There was a long silence as I tried to think of a reply to what he said. I couldn’t. 

“Ok, Jared, I’m just gonna get going now. Thanks for everything, really, you saved my life. I’m gonna leave-“ 

I tried to slide off the bed, but a sore pain through my entire leg, it must be really bruised right now. I hissed at the sting but ignored it. 

“Evan.. there’s no way you’re gonna be able to walk all the way from the school hospital to your dorm with a bruised up body.” 

“I’ll be-“ 

“Just get in my car, Evan, it’s not gonna hurt to sit in my Honda, but walking 30 minutes home like that will.” Jared waited for my reply. 

“Okay.” I nodded. 

He nodded back and opened the door of the room, “After you.”

I didn’t even realize it was already night until I walked out into the parking lot. It had started raining, too. 

We sat in silence for most of the ride and Jared played music from his Spotify account with the aux cord. He was currently playing Earfquake, a very Jared song, if you ask me. He had the music turned down so that we could still hear the speed bumps we passed by and the engine. 

The car stops at a red-light and Jared asks me, “Hey. Do you want to actually talk about anything that happened?” 

I didn’t reply, and just leaned against the window and stared out at the trees that passed by. I’m so tired, I feel disorganized and confused. I just want things to go back to normal, and I can wake up again and everything will be the same as nothing had ever happened. 

He took that as a ‘no’ and didn’t say anything for the rest of the ride. 

I must’ve fallen asleep because when I open my eyes again we’re parked in front of a large square and white dormitory. 

Jared asks me, “Is this your dorm building?” 

“Yeah... Thanks... for everything.” 

“No problem.” I swing the car door open and pushed it close. 

My roommate wasn’t there to bark at me homophobic insults (even though he’s not even actually aware I’m bisexual), he was probably at a frat party getting mindlessly drunk. 

I lay in bed, mindlessly scrolling through my home feed on Instagram, but I wasn’t actually paying attention to any of the posts; my brain was else-where. I took note of this and decided to just turn off my phone and lay it on my bed desk. I rolled onto my side, facing the wall my bed was pushed against. 

“Quite the first day, huh?” I muttered to myself. 

Are Jared and I friends now? ...I don’t think so. He probably is just being a decent person. I mean, anyone would help a person in that sort of situation, right? And, he never even mentioned us being friends again or wanting to hang out again or any of the likes. Obviously. Why would he ever wanna see my face again after I betrayed him and used him like a pawn just to keep a lie about a guy who killed himself? And, the lie fell apart anyway. 

Well. This really IS quite the day. I have terrible memories I’ll never forget, and I didn’t even attend school on first day. I’m still at Square 1. No emotional support so far and I’m still alone in this college that now I’m even more terrified of. God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at writing.


	4. Bruh Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Lmao I ain’t finishing this fic. Sorry, The Two People Reading This Fic.


End file.
